


Found Out

by christinawithav



Series: Life You Gave Me [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Luke finds out. Part 3 of the Life You Gave Me Universe.





	Found Out

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Muse is finally letting me write this out. Unbeated.

 

***

Simon smiled as Raphael entered their bedroom, even after four months it still felt surreal that this amazing man loved him, that they were boyfriends.

 

Raphael smiled, "Ready to go mi sol naciente?"

 

Simon grinned, "Always my love."

 

Simon stood up and he saw how Raphael was admiring how he looked, he was wearing a green shirt that showed off his chest and abs, and he was wearing dark leather pants.

 

"I'm suddenly not sure if I should let you out mi bebe, I suddenly don't like the idea of every one looking at you."

 

Simon walked up to Raphael and kissed him. "They'll look but only you can touch and take me home."

 

"Yes that's true."

 

Raphael was heading for a meeting at the Shadowhunters institute, once a month Alec Lightwood and his co-head of the institute Lydia Branwell liked to meet with all the local leaders of the various Downworlder clans.

 

Everything hadn't been smooth sailing, decades of mistrust between Shadowhunters and DownWorlders would never go away overnight.

 

And there were still minor incidents between the various species, but mostly things had gone well.

 

The two of them left the hotel into the warm air, summer would soon be upon them.

 

Simon had seen the inside of the institute plenty of times, first when he was a human and Clary, his ex-best friend had discovered she was a Shadowhunter.

 

Then a number of times as a vampire, but the beauty of the place had never ceased to amaze him.

 

Soon they arrived and a blond haired Shadowhunter with piercing green eyes let them in.

 

They nodded politely at the young woman who nodded in return.

 

"Raphael! Shirley! Great to see you!" A smiling Magnus came up to them.

 

"You'll never get my name right will you?" Simon was smiling as he asked, Magnus had become a dear friend and knew when Magnus made up different names he liked someone.

 

"I see no reason to start now Sherman," Magnus turned to Raphael, "He treating you right?"

 

Simon had figured out Raphael was like a son to Magnus, as soon as Magnus had found out that he and Simon were together, Magnus had taken him aside and threatened to do horrible things to him if he'd ever hurt Raphael.

 

Simon had been left shaking and had assured Magnus he would go all out to make Raphael happy.

 

"I'm fine Magnus," Raphael replied patiently, "I'm very happy, how are both councils coming along?" Raphael was a master at changing the subject.

 

"Here it's going fine, other states and countries are complaining but complying."

 

"And Idris?" Raphael asked. Idris was the Shadowhunter homeland.

 

"There were a couple of riots but nothing big, there was a lot of animosity to the Clave for a long time, people were more than ready for a change."

 

They continued to the meeting room, "I'm going to look around," Simon told them. It was what he usually did during the meetings.

 

Raphael nodded, "I'll text you when I'm done."

 

Simon walked down the hall and saw Meliorn, who was the Seelie representative, it was well known that the queen did not like leaving the Seelie realm.

 

Simon then lit up as he saw Luke and they shared an embrace, "How's it going?" Simon asked.

 

"Glad relations are improving, just not crazy about meetings, but it’s part of the "joy" of being alpha." Luke made quotation marks when he said joy.

 

"You're a great alpha," Simon embraced the man who had been a second father to him.

 

"I haven't seen you around much," Luke told him.

 

"I know, things have been crazy busy," Simon knew he'd need to tell him that he was in a relationship with Raphael.

 

Also things were awkward since Luke was with Jocelyn and she and Clary had been banned forever from the shadow world.

 

"Why don't you drop by Jade Wolf later on?" Luke said.

 

Simon grinned, "I'd love to," He could bring Raphael and tell Luke the news.

 

Luke smiled and walked off, Simon continued down the hall and saw Alec in the training room with his bow.

 

Simon knocked on the door and Alec turned to look, "You can come in Simon."

 

"How come you're not in the meeting room?"

 

"Lydia is handling it today, some recruits are coming from the academy, so I'm training them."

 

"Maybe you could show me sometime, I'd love to know archery, it’s always looked interesting."

 

"We'll set up a day and time."

 

Simon beamed, "Thanks Mr. Lightwood!"

 

"I keep telling you that you can call me Alec, I am trying to be more approachable."

 

"Thank you Alec."

 

An hour or so later Raphael texted that the meeting was finished and Raphael found Simon outside the library.

 

Raphael kissed Simon, "Seeing you again always makes a meeting worth sitting through."

 

Simon grinned, "Such a softy." They were leaning in for another kiss when a voice came.

 

"So my suspicions were right." They turned to see Luke standing there.

 

He didn't look extremely upset but definitely not happy either.

 

Simon looked at him feeling guilty but ready to explain, "I'm sorry I kept this from you, but we've been getting used to our relationship, and of course all of the politics that's been going on."

 

Luke looked at Raphael sternly, "Do you truly love him?"

 

Raphael nodded, "He makes the days and nights bearable, he is my sun, I will do anything to make him happy."

 

"You hurt him and I promise I'll tie you to a cross in the sun." Luke's eyes flashed green.

 

"You've made your point," Raphael told him.

 

Luke nodded, "I'm glad," He held his hand out and Raphael shook it.

 

"I hope I'll see you both at Jade Wolf later," Luke told them.

 

"We'll be there," Simon replied.

 

The three walked out of the institute together and then went their separate ways until they'd meet again later that night.

 

AN2: I feel unsatisfied with it, it feels like it didn’t turn out like how I wanted it to I might try to rewrite this in the future when the muse feels a little more cooperative. Anyone have any prompts for this verse feel free to submit them. BeautifulLyricsAlways I love the prompt idea you submitted to my last fic so I'll try to write it out soon.


End file.
